1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a finger ring, and in particular to an improved method of securing design panels in a design cavity in the side of the ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the prior art inventions cast the ring in one piece, including design panels. Each schools logo and year made it necessary to constantly make new molds. This was expensive since new molds were required for every new panel design. In an attempt to make the ring less expensive, design panels were cast separately and secured to the ring by a variety of means.
The conventional means of securing a design panel to a finger ring has been to put the design panel into a cavity in the side of the ring and then solder or fuse the design panel in place. Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,229 and Karlan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,696 utilize this means of security a design panel. Dixon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,137,835 puts the design panel on the edges of a cavity and then uses fingers which bend over to hold the design panel in place.
None of the prior art methods are satisfactory. Since a space must be left between the panel and the side of the cavity the panel may be soldered in crooked, which gives the entire ring a sloppy looking appearance. The panels may also simply fall out if the solder ever loosens or if the fingers loosen.